An electric connector is a conductor device leading a current from one arrangement to another. Currently, an electric connector, allowing for a current of 30 Amperes, is mainly used in a changeover mechanism of Cloud Service's data center.
Nowadays, two of the disadvantages of existing electric connectors are that: a male plug and a female receptacle of the electric connector are prone to be misaligned with each other while plugging, which will result in potential safety hazard consequently; the male plug and the female receptacle are not firmly secured to each other, which will also result in potential safety hazard.